Harry Potter et le cahier du Dieu de la Mort
by Watachi L desu
Summary: Post Bataille Poudlard. Canon non conservé. Cross Over HP / Death Note Voldemort, ayant survécu à la Grande Bataille prépare sa revanche, et vient d'apprendre qu'il exiterai au Pays du Soleil levant, un cahier qui à le pouvoir de tuer ceux dont le nom a été inscrit à l'intérieur . L'hisoire comptera un peu plus de 20 chapitres. J'essaierai de publier un chap toutes les 2semain
1. Chapter 1

Le mois d'Août touchait à sa fin. L'été avait été très ensoleillé, d'une chaleur étouffante. La journée s'achevait mais les rayons du Soleil ne semblaient pas vouloir partir. Le ciel était d'un bleu si clair qu'il en était éblouissant. Un temps tel que celui-ci aurait réjoui la majorité, mais _il_ n'était pas de ceux là. S'il était bien une chose qui l'agace, c'était bien le beau temps. Il détestait le soleil et la chaleur. La simple vue de ce tableau de beauté aurait due faire naître en lui de la colère, mais même s'il était très énervé, il n'en restait pas moins,… satisfait. Bientôt, très bientôt, il aurait sa revanche. Il regardait le soleil continuer sa lente descente par delà le globe terrestre. Il devait prendre son mal en patience, mais n'y arrivait pas. A la tombée de la nuit, ses fidèles seraient de retour. Il pourrai enfin mettre au point un nouveau plan, un plan parfait. A l'idée de sa proche victoire, un sourire étira ses lèvres fines exsangues. Oui. Cette fois ci, il gagnerai, et il serait enfin reconnu pour ce qu'il était, le plus puissant des sorciers.

Il fit rouler entre ses doigts sa nouvelle baguette, et les irrégularités du bois lui firent repenser au _pourquoi_, il avait une _nouvelle_ baguette. La colère monta en lui comme la lave dans un volcan. Son ancienne baguette lui avait été dérobée_. Il _avait osé la lui prendre pendant ce duel. Ce duel qu'il avait perdu. A la pensée de cette défaite, ses doigts se serrèrent autour du bout de bois. Il avait peut être échoué à Poudlard, mais la trahison de son plus fidèle espion en était en grande partie responsable.

Comment, _comment_ avait il pu ne pas voir ? Comment avait il pu ne pas même soupçonner que celui à qui il aurait confier jusqu'à l'emplacement de ses horcruxes n'était en réalité qu'à la solde de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard ? La fureur battait ses tempes tel le forgeron battant le fer. Il devait reconnaître que le maître des potions avait été insoupçonnable, expert qu'il était en occlumencie .

Au loin l'horizon tirait vers le rouge en une fine ligne . Plus que quelques minutes. Patience . La colère l'animait toujours, bien sûre, mais il devait plus que jamais garder le contrôle de lui-même, c'était une nécessité .

Il s'approcha un peu plus de la haute fenêtre devant laquelle il stationnait depuis un moment. Devant lui, en contre bat, une petite silhouette accompagnée de deux autres plus massives s'apprêtaient vraisemblablement à entamer une partie de Quidditch. Un sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres. S'il détestait le beau temps, il en était autant pour ce jeu stupide dont les sorciers semblaient êtres tous fanatiques. Il continua néanmoins d'observer les trois jeunes gens qu'il avait identifié sans mal, même à plus de 600 mètres . La plus fine des silhouette s'éleva dans les airs à une vitesse qui aurait pu rendre jaloux un dragon. Celle-ci effectua un élégant virage, faisant voler sa cape dans son dos, telles d'immenses aigles ébènes, puis enchaina plusieurs acrobaties très spectaculaires. Il devait l'avouer, le jeune Malefoy était très doué sur un balai. Le jeune homme se posa élégamment sur le sol, et même d'aussi loin il pouvait deviner le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait, fière d'impressionner les deux trolls qui lui servaient de gardes du corps.

Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent, le tirant de ses songes . Le ciel avait enfin pris une teinte plus sombre, et déjà les premières étoiles se montraient. Il y était. Le moment était venu. Enfin .

- Maître, le salua une voix d'homme dans son dos. J'arrive à l'instant de la mission que vous m'aviez confié, enchaîna-t-il . Je ne …

- Assez, le coupa-t-il de cette voix sifflante, si froide, tel le sifflement du serpent devant sa proie. Relève toi, les autres arrivent.

- Oui maître, répondit le mangemort d'une voix beaucoup moins ferme .

Il observa l'obscurité pendant de longue minutes. Puis, il vit ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Au loin, à la limite du domaine venait de transplanner ses derniers disciples .

S'il était un mot qui le qualifiait au mieux à cet instant, cela serai furieux, hors de lui. Il irradiait la colère, ses yeux aussi rouge que puisse être le sang. Il intensifia le cuisant sortilège qu'il faisait subir depuis plusieurs minutes à un de ses fidèles . Rien, rien du tout . Il avait envoyé la plus grande moitié de ses mangemorts par delà le monde et ceux-ci revenaient sans rien . Tout ce temps perdu . Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et un nouveau hurlement déchira l'air . Deux mois, cela faisait deux mois que ces bons à rien étaient partis, il avait eu le temps d'échafauder plusieurs plan, et à cause de ses incapables, aucunes de ses merveilleuses idées ne pourraient être mises à l'épreuve . Ne lui restait que l'ultime espoir que Kim, un de ses nouveaux mangemorts rapporte de bonnes nouvelles, mais celui-ci n'était pas revenu. Kim aurait du être là en même temps que les autres, et plus de trois heures plus tard, il n'était toujours pas arrivé . Il comptait bien lui faire regretter ce retard, mais en attendant, il s'acharnait sur le mangemorts qui se tortillait à ses pieds en criant sa douleur . Soudain, un craquement annonça l'arrivée par transplanage de quelqu'un . Il tourna son regard aux yeux rubis vers la source de cette déflagration. D'une démarche empressée, le front couvert de sueur et les yeux baissés, celui qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs heures venait vers lui .

Le nouvel arrivant ce jeta sur le sol plus qu'il ne mis un genoux à terre, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, la respiration sifflante .

Il stoppa son doloris, et délaissa sa victime qui était encore prise de convulsions.

- Maître, je vous pris de m'accorder votre pardon pour ce retard inacceptable, commença le jeune homme en se tassant un peu plus sur lui-même. J'ai fait une découverte aujourd'hui même et l'entreprise de nouvelles recherches est la cause de mon retard .

Il regardait son fidèle de toute sa hauteur. Sa baguette le démangeai, il aurait voulu abattre sur Kim toute sa frustration, toute sa colère en un très long et très douloureux doloris. Néanmoins,… le jeune homme avait su attiser sa curiosité. Ainsi, au moins un de ses mangemorts revenait avec quelque chose à raconter ?

Se rapprochant d'un pas souple du jeune mangemorts, il lui indiqua de se relever et de raconter cette 'cause de son retard' .

- Maître, j'étais sur le point de quitter le Japon où vous m'avez envoyé trouver de nouveaux sorciers près à rejoindre vos nobles rangs. Avant de partir cependant, j'ai fait une découverte qui sur le moment m'a fait douter de sa vraisemblance. J'ai alors entamé des recherches très approfondis, et je suis maintenant persuadé que ce que je vais vous annoncer est une certitude… Maître, de là d'où je viens, il existe un certain cahier, un cahier qui lorsque l'on y inscrit le nom de quelqu'un en pensant à cette même personne, celle meurt dans la minute qui suit . Ce cahier est nommé le cahier de la mort . Avec lui, on devient le maître de la mort.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas même pris le temps de se relever pour partager ses découvertes.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire les paroles qui venait de franchir les lèvres du jeune japonais. Mais le mangemorts semblait être sur de lui, de plus, cette histoire ne sonnait pas inconnu à ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression que l'existence de se cahier lui avait déjà été signalé quelques années plus tôt, mais certainement pas avec autant de précisions, car il aurait entamé lui-même de plus amples recherches .

- Relève toi, tu as fait du bon travail, le félicita-t-il . Ainsi de vous tous ici réuni, continua-t-il en passant devant chacun de ses mangemorts en cercle autour de lui, c'est le plus jeune d'entre vous qui revient à mes côtés avec autre chose que des excuses .

Un frisson de peur parcouru l'assemblée. Il aimait ça: faire naître de la peur chez les autres. Mais le temps n'était pas au narcissisme. Aucun des plans qu'il avait échafaudé ne prenait en compte l'existence d'un cahier tueur . Il était si heureux tout à coup. Merlin semblait être de son côté. Ainsi, lui, Voldemort, lui qui avait été si loin dans le combat de la mort allait bientôt devenir le nouveau propriétaire de ce cahier. Avec ce cahier, il serait le Dieu de la mort, avec ce cahier, il pourrait enfin montrer à tous sa suprématie .

- Kim, Bellatrix et Malefoy, vous vous rendrez au Japon, je veux que vous me trouviez ce cahier, dès que cela sera fait, je viendrai vous rejoindre, et alors, ma revanche sera à portée de main .


	2. Chapter 2

La peine, la tristesse, le chagrin, autant de mots pour décrire ce sentiment de mal être qui nous étreins . Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant, mais je n'y arrivais pas, non, c'était trop dure . La grande bataille de Poudlard s'était soldée par un échec cuisant, et beaucoup de membres de l'ordre étaient tombés. Après Sirius, Albus, Foloeil, étaient partis Lupin, Tonks, Fred .Comment cela avait il pu se produire ? J'essuyais mes larmes avec ma manche . Tous le monde s'accordait sur un point, « ce n'ait pas de ta faute Harry, c'est la faute de Tu-sais-qui tous ça ». Pourquoi disaient ils tous ça ? Hein ? Bien sure que c'était de ma faute ! J'aurai pu tuer Voldemort ce jour là mais non, évidemment, il avait fallu que je le _désarme ._ Je poussai un cri de rage en balançant la fine baguette de sureau de l'autre côté de ma chambre, et m'emparait de _ma _baguette que j'avais réparé. Non mais quel IDIOT alors que le bâton de la mort était sans doute notre dernier espoir, je lui avait fait perdre ses « pouvoirs de supériorité ». Et personne ne m'en voulait ? J'en doutait beaucoup .

D'un coup de pied rageur, je fermais ma malle. Le départ pour Poudlard était pour le lendemain. La majorité avait décidé que bien que nous étions en guerre, avec Voldemort en fuite et étant donné le nombre conséquent de mangemorts qui n'étaient plus, il était plus raisonnable que nous retournions finir nos études. Evidement, Hermione était on ne plus enthousiaste, moi un peu moins. Ron m'avait invité à passer l'été chez lui, avec les autres, mais je n'avais pas pu, j'avais besoin d'être seul, et ne m'étais resté qu'une solution: Square Grimault.

En arrivant dans la vieille maison, j'avais trouvé toutes les pièces sans dessus-dessous, et pas l'ombre d'une trace de Kreatur. L'absence de l'elfe m'a plus affecté que je ne l'aurai pensé, mais après la perte de Dobby…

Plusieurs semaines ont été nécessaires pour remettre tout en ordre, pièce-par-pièce, même avec l'aide de magie. J'ai souvent eu de la visite, Ron, Hermione, et même McGonagal. Cette dernière était venue me proposer un nouveau fidelitas, que j'acceptais, elle était désormais la gardienne du secret.

Je descendais les escaliers tout en faisant léviter ma malle devant moi, puis la déposais dans l'entrée.

Après un dernier coup d'œil dans la cuisine, pour vérifier de n'avoir rien oublié, je retournai près de ma valise, enfilais ma cape de sorcier, transplanais…et m'étalais par terre en arrivant dans le jardin des Weasley.

- Hey, salut mon vieux, je vois que tu fais des progrès… me salua Ron, un immense sourire aux lèvres, en venant à grandes enjambées pour m'aider à me relever.

- Salut, répondis-je en attrapant sa main.

Ron m'attira à lui dans une accolade fraternelle tout en tapotant mon dos de son autre main.

- J'ai fini par croire que tu ne viendrais pas, on t'attend depuis ce matin…mais je suis content que tu sois venu, c'est vrai quoi, on ne t'as pas vue souvent cet été, déclara-t-il tout en marchant vers la porte ouverte de la maison.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas moi-même si j'allais venir, m'excusais-je en franchissant le seuil devant ma grosse valise.

Une tornade brune se jeta sur moi me faisant vaciller.

- Oh Harry, c'est bien que tu sois venu ! Tu as eu le temps d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Sinon, on peut encore aller y faire un tour, il est encore tôt.

- Bonjour Hermione, la saluais-je en lui souriant. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, ne t'inquiètes par pour moi. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Elle agita sa baguette et ma malle disparu dans un panache de fumée.

- Ta valise est dans la chambre de Ron, mieux vaux ne pas la laisser dans l'entrée,…

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds.

- Où as-tu appris ce sort ?

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rosée, et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Ron pris les devants.

- Dans les bouquins de cette année bien sûre, depuis que l'on est revenu du Chemin, elle a passé tout son temps à réviser… Et dire que l'on a même pas nos emplois du temps… la taquina le rouquin en la bousculant légèrement de l'épaule.

- Cette année va être dure, beaucoup plus dure que je ne le pensais, le programme est très chargé, on aura très peu de temps pour chaque chapitre, et… commença la brune, comme pour ce justifier.

- Je sais Hermione, cette année c'est les ASPICS. Mais,… où sont les autres ? Demandais-je en constatant que mise à par nous trois plantés dans l'entrée, la maison semblait vide.

- Oh, heu, ce n'est rien, déclara mon meilleur ami en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Ron, tes oreilles rougissent… que ce passe t il ? Pourquoi les autres ne sont pas là ?

- Et bien, Harry, commença Hermione

- Mione, on ne devais rien dire ! Signala le roux

- Je trouve cela ridicule, Harry a le droit de savoir !

- Surtout continuez à faire comme si je n'étais pas là… déclarais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Harry, ils ne voulaient rien te dire mais, je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux. Tans pis si Molly se fâche contre moi pour ça.

- Continue.

- C'est-à-dire que,..hum, .. Ils ont été invités.

- Et ils ne voulaient que je sache ça ? Demandais-je sceptique.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui regardait obstinément un point derrière moi.

- Ils ont été invités à une réception,…une réception en l'honneur des fiançailles de … de Ginny . La fin de sa phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure, et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, comme si elle regrettait de m'avoir avoué ce qu'on lui avait intimé de cacher.

Alors c'était ça ? Ginny allait ce…ce marier ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait ? Avait elle cru que _moi _je ne l'aimais plus ? Pourquoi ne m'avait elle rien dis le jour où elle étais venu me voir au Square Grimault ? Nous aurions pu en parler ! Je n'attendais qu'un signe d'elle, après la mort de Fred, j'avais pensé qu'elle …qu'elle..

- Avec qui ? Demandais-je un peu brusquement.

- Avec un gars avec qui elle correspondait depuis l'année dernière, annonça Ron les yeux désolés. Mais il n'est pas là, elle ne l'as même jamais vue… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les parents n'ont rien dis. Il n'est même pas à la fête, il n'y a que notre côté de la famille, histoire de leur annoncer la nouvelle quoi.. George a refusé d'y mettre les pieds, je te raconte pas la beuglante qu'il lui a envoyé quand il a appris qu'elle allait ce marier avec un inconnu, la beuglante a crié si fort que plusieurs cadres sont tombés.

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire, cela ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague ! Je regardais alternativement mes deux amis, essayant de trouver dans leur yeux l'ombre d'une supercherie, mais je n'y trouvait rien.

Malgré moi, ma gorge se serra et mes yeux se mirent à me picoter.

- Je suis désolée Harry, s'excusa Hermione en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je laissais ma tête se fourrer dans la chevelure emmêlée de mon ami, et cela me réconforta un peu,..je n'étais pas seul.

- Allez, viens Harry, le meilleure des remèdes se trouve dans la cuisine, annonça Ron en posant une main sur mon épaule, tout en m'entrainant vers la dite cuisine, où effectivement, une agréable odeur invitait à se mettre à table .

Le paysage défilait plus vite que dans mes souvenirs, à croire que, moins on désir une chose, et plus vite celle-ci arrive. Je soufflais, encore, résigné. Dans quelques heures, je franchirait à nouveau les portes de la grandes salle, et une nouvelle année commencerai. La seule chose qui me réconfortait était qu'il s'agissait de ma _dernière_ année, enfin, si tout ce passait bien. Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps je considérais Poudlard comme ma maison, mon refuge, le seul endroit où je me sentais entier, et aujourd'hui, j'avais une boule au ventre et le cœur affolé rien que de penser que j'allais y retourner. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'expliquer moi-même, c'était viscéral, incontrôlable. Le glissement de la porte de mon compartiment me tira de mes pensées, et c'est avec plaisir que je vis Ron revenir.

- Neville et Luna sont quasiment à l'autre bout du train, Dean et Seamus sont avec eux, ils avaient tous l'air tendu, m'appris t il en s'asseyant sur la banquette face à la mienne. Hermione n'est pas encore arrivée ?

Je fis non de la tête tout en retournant à la contemplation du paysage. Hermione avait reçu l'insigne de Préfète en chef, et se trouvait donc avec son homologue masculin ainsi que les préfets dans un compartiment réservé afin d'y recevoir leur premières consignes.

- Au fait, tu n'as pas demandé comment il va… déclara Ron à voix basse.

Je décollais ma joue de la vitre et sondais son regard. Je savais de qui il parlait, bien sûre. J'étais même étonné qu'il ne m'en ai pas parlé avant. Si je voulais avoir de ses nouvelles ? S'il allait bien ? S'il accepterai de me revoir ?

- Non, en effet, mais je ne sais pas si je veux savoir, avouais-je.

Ron me regardais de ses yeux bleus, essayant peut être de trouver dans mon visage ou dans mon regard la réponse à une question muette qu'il se posait, puis il hocha la tête, l'air de dire ok-je-n'aborderai-plus-ce-sujet.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai entendu dire, annonça-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Devant mon silence, il enchaîna. Je sens que cette année vas être unique, parce que, tiens toi bien, Malefoy et les deux crétins de sont pas là cette année, d'ailleurs, je n'ai vue aucun Serpentard au-delà de la sixième année. Je me demande comment cela va se passer cette année pour l'équipe. Tu sais quelque chose toi ?

- Je ne ferais pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année, j'ai rendu mon insigne à McGo, lui appris-je sans même le regarder.

- Quoi ? Mais, …mais ! Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Qu'Est-ce qui t'as pris ? Qui est le nouveau capitaine ?

Ses joues étaient rouges, tout comme ses oreilles, et j'aurais jurer voire des étincelles dans ses yeux couleur lagon.

- J'ai décidé que je ne ferais plus partie de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année. Je n'ai pas d'explications à donner. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai plus de balais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu mon éclair de Feu. Je voulais te le dire plus tôt, puis hier soir je n'y ai plus pensé, désolé Ron.

J'avais de la peine de le voir ainsi. Ron était mon ami, et après l'année que nous avions passé, lui, Hermione et moi, je me sentais plus proche encore d'eux, comme le frère et la sœur que je n'avais pas.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit que je refusais de faire quelques parties avec toi quand on aura le temps. Tu sais que j'adore le Quidditch, il faut juste que je commande un nouveau balai.

Un sourire fendit son visage, faisant se plier ses yeux, tels deux petits croissants de lune.

- Ok, ça ma va. Mais je compte bien te faire changer d'avis, rien ne t'empêche de jouer dans l'équipe, sans être le capitaine.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hermione entra, l'air anxieuse.

- Sa va pas ? Demande Ron en prenant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

Mon amie se cala contre Ron et fit non de la tête.

- Raconte l'intimais-je.

- Cette année, il n'y aura ni sixièmes, ni septièmes années chez les Serpentards. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai trouvé ce mot dans ma poche tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas qui l'y a déposé.

Elle plongea sa main libre dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcière et en sortit un petit bout de parchemin qu'elle tendit à Ron. Celui-ci s'en saisit, et toute couleur quitta son visage, devenant très pâle, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Sans un mot, il me tendit le papier. C'était un bout de parchemin classique, où des traces de pliures étaient nettement visible, comme si celui qui l'avait écrit avait voulu rendre le plus petit possible sa missive. D'une écriture fine, aux traits nets mais un peu précipités, je lu:

_Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est sur le point de trouver le Cahier de la Mort._

_- Tu sais ce que sais ? Demandais-je à Hermione_

_Celle-ci était concentrée sur quelque chose qu'elle seule semblait voire._

_- Hermione ! L'appelais-je en haussant un peu plus la voix._

_Cette dernière sursauta, et me regarda un peu dans les vapes._

_- Ca te dis quelque chose le Cahier de la Mort ? Répétais-je._

_- Non, répondit elle en faisant signe de dénégation avec la tête. Non j'ignore ce qu'est le Cahier de la Mort ._


End file.
